How will I know if he loves me?
by MegBunneyGleeWaterlooRoad
Summary: Nicki wants to tell Tom how he feels about her, but does he feel the same? Will she tell him how she really feels? Or will another woman get in the way of her and Tom?... Please Review :)
1. The feelings grow stronger

**This is my first fan fiction so bare with me please :L**

**Nicki POV**

There he was sitting in his chair legs crossed reading the sports edition of today's newspaper, his hair fluffed up but sitting perfectly on his head. His eyes were glistening in the light of the morning sun, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Lorraine was trying to get Nicki's attention "Nick, Nick are you even listening to me at all?" Nichi ripped her eyes away from Tom and glared at Lorraine "What? Look I got a lot on my mind right now and listening to you isn't helping so just leave me ok" Nicki sounded angry at the fact Lorraine had disturbed her dreaming about Tom, Lorraine took a sigh of anger and stormed off out of the staffroom.

Tom glanced over to Nicki and seen that she seemed distressed and upset, so he went over to see if his friend was feeling ok. Tom sat in the empty seat next to Nicki.

Nicki gazed into Toms eyes as he spoke to her "Nick are you feeling ok? You look upset" She started to think of something to say to Tom as she didn't want him to find out about the feeling that she has for him " Yeah, just got some family stuff that is piling up in my head" Tom placed his hand on Nicki's leg "Well I am always here if you need me at all" When his hand was placed on her leg Nicki felt electricity run through her body, it made her shiver with excitement.

**Tom POV**

She looked so upset I just wanted to know that she was ok. I was thrown by the feeling of electricity that I felt when I placed my hand her leg, it was mesmerising, I know that she felt it to because I felt her body shiver with emotion. Does she feel the same as I do? Or is it because she is upset?

Tom and Nicki gazed at each other when they felt the spark of electricity run through them, they then realised where they were. Tom looked down at his hand and pulled it away fast from Nicki's leg. He didn't know what to do or say "Nick, I gotta... I ugh Bye" Tom walked away because he didn't know what to do. Nicki sat there in shock, she placed her hand on her head as her eyes filled up with tears, she thinks she has ruined everything with Tom.


	2. The begining of 'The Night'

_Tom_ was sitting in room after a hard long day in work, he hadn't seen Nicki after what happened in the Staff room which he was happy about after the way he left things with her.

_I was so stupid just walking away from her' _Tom thought to himself.

Michael walked in. "A couple of us are going down the pub for a few drinks, you coming?" Tom hesitated in his answer "UK, no thanks I am going to just go home" Michael wasn't taking no for an answer "Right if you don't want a drink then you need a drink mate, come on the first round is on me" By saying that he knows that Tom will not be able to resist that "Fine, you win I will meet you there in five minutes" Michael walked out and shut the door. Tom sat there with his head in his hands for a few minutes, he then gathered his things off his desk and walked out of his classroom.

* * *

Nicki was in the PRU marking some papers from the day, she knew that Michael had asked her to go to the pub for a drink but if she went she knew that Tom would be there and she couldn't face seeing him after what happened this morning. But she eventually bucked up the courage to go, she packed away her things and made her way to her car. Nicki looked her car over as she does every night before leaving the school, and she saw it a huge scratch along the drivers side of her car, it was deep and stood out from a mile away. "Bloody Kids I hate them all" She sighed to herself as she was getting into her car.

The pub was pretty empty, as it usually is for a Wednesday night just the group of Waterloo Road teachers who gather in the corner of the pub from time to time. Sat around two tables were Michael who was sat by Christine and Sian on either side of him, Nicki was sat next to Sonya and Grantly was next to Sian with a spare seat between him and Nicki. Michael got up out of his seat "Right everyone first round is on me, what are we having?" Sian spoke first "A vodka and coke and make it a double its been a rough day" Christine followed "Just a Diet Cole for me please Michael" Nicki looked at Sian and rolled her eyes at Christine's choice, Grantly and Sonya already had drinks so that just left Nicki "Right Just you now Nick" Nicki poked her tongue her tongue out as she was thinking "Beer" Sian giggled "All that time thinking and you ordered a beer, you are predictable Miss Boston" Everyone laughed.

Nicki was happy that Tom hadn't arrived yet and was hoping that he wouldn't show up at all, but her hope was gone when he walked through the door and realised that the only spare seat by them was next to her. Michael noticed Toms arrival "Well here he is, I thought you weren't coming mate take a seat" Tom sighed when he realised the only spare seat was next to Nicki, but he took it anyway and said a shy 'Hello' to her.

Time passed and everyone had a drink in hand sitting around the tables laughing and making stupid jokes. Toms were the worst "Hey guys, what is green and has wheels?" Everyone sat confused "Grass I lied about the wheels" Then he burst into a bought of laugher along with everyone else.

**Nicki POV**

I love the way he laughs, the way his eyes glisten in the light. I love everything about him. No Nick snap out of it, he is your work partner and nothing else.

**Tom's POV**

I could see her looking at me through the corner of her eye, she feels the same I know she does. Well I hope that she does, I just don't want to do anything stupid when I am drunk and ruin everything between us not that I didn't make things any better this morning.


	3. And then it happened

It was Four hours after Tom entered the pub, everyone was tipsy and some were even seeing double. Tom decided to get another round in for everyone "Next round is on me" He mumbled as he stumbled up to the bar he brought back only six drinks since Christine had gone home. Michael who was the least drunk of the lot decided it was time for him to leave "Right, we got a big day tomorrow so I am going home, and I don't want a staffroom full of hangover when I get to work in the morning so not to late you lot" Everybody laughed as Tom made a snared but funny comment "Yes, Mr Byrne anything for you" Michael stumbled out of the pub and had a Taxi home, Sian and Sonya weren't far being him they had their last drink and left.

Nicki, Tom and Brantley sat around the table just talking and laughing. Tom offered another drink around "Anymore drunks for anyone?" Nicki agreed "Yes another beer for me please" With a big grin on her face, probably from all of the alcohol. Brantley thought the best for him would be to go home now otherwise he would never get there "No thanks Tom, I better get home before Maggie leaves me" Nicki let out a slight giggle as she knew what he said was true.

Tom stumbled over to the table and tried to put the drinks down he put one on the table but the other fell out of had and tipped down Nicki's chest. She jumped up as the cold beer gave her a shock. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry I didn't mean for that happen" Nicki seemed reasonable as it was Tom after all "Its ok, can you just get me some tissue to wipe it off?" Tom walked over to the bar and got some paper towel for Nicki to wipe the wet beer away.

Tom helped Nicki to dry the beer off of her, his slipped down her chest over her breast area. She was startled, they looked into each others eyes they could feel the passion that was there between them. Tom moved closer to Nicki and locked his lips with hers, he moved away suddenly becoming shy. Nicki looked confused "I am so sorry Nick, I didn't mean for that to happen" Nicki giggled at a shy and love stuck Tom, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer and bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, their lips collided with passion as Nicki's hand stud down Toms back making him shiver with anticipation. Tom placed both of his hands on Nicki's back giving her full support as their tongues battle for dominance. Nicki pulls away "We can't do this here, let's go back to my place" She was speaking with a breathless tone, Tom didn't disagree with her "Sure, I will call a taxi"

* * *

Back at Nicki's place things were getting a little heated as Nicki was spread across her bed with Tom on top of her kissing her neck, Nicki was moaning as Tom was turning her on. They both started to undress each other and there was nothing stopping these two now, they were going all the way.


	4. The morning after the night before

It was Six O Clock on Thursday morning Nicki could hear her alarm as if it was stuck in her head, she could feel the heat from the morning sun shining through the window. She woke up confused '_What happened last night' _She was trying to fit the puzzle together '_Why is there a mans coat on my door handle' _She didn't have a clue. Then a couple on Minutes later it hit her, she shot the top half of her body from the bed 'TOM!' She shouted out loud, not thinking that he was even there in her bed with her. She looked over to the other side of the bed there was no sign of him. There was a note on the pillow on the other side of the bed. She picked it up and read it, it said;

_Nick you're a lovely person and a dear friend to me, but what happened last night was a mistake we were both drunk and it was just not right, we work together and I don't to do anything to ruin our friendship with each other._

_Sorry, Love Tom x_

Nicki looked down at the letter with tears in her eyes, one fell onto the letter causing the ink to run. Nicki snapped out of the emotional phase realising that she wasn't an emotional type of person at all. She had a shower done her hair got changed and went off to work, like she does any other day of the week, as if nothing had happened at all last night it seems that is what Tom wants.

* * *

Tom walked into the school with a grey jacket on and bag of books in hand, he made his way to the staffroom with Sian not far behind. "Hey Tom, how did you get off last night? Get home ok?" Tom turned to see who was talking to him, he didn't want to tell Sian what happened with Nicki. So he lied. "Yeah, I went home early actually Nicki did as well" Sian seemed shocked "Oh I got a text from Nicki quite late saying she got back to her house, but that she didn't plan on having any sleep as she had company" Tom walked faster as he was nervous that Sian knew "Oh... She must have met someone later then" They made it to the staffroom door, Tom held it Open for Sian to go through, she thanked him and sat down at the side of one of the little tables.

Tom walked over to make himself a cup of coffee to help him wake up a bit. Michael and Nicki walked through the door laughing over something that made everyone turn to look at them. Except for Tom. Sian noticed Nicki and made a sarcastic comment to Nicki "Oh here she is, the woman who takes random men home in the night" Nicki looked at Tom who looked disgusted at what Sian had said. She walked over to Sian and flicked her in the arm "Awe what was that for bitch?" Nicki gave her evils and Sian just giggled to herself. "You know exactly what that was for, why did you say that out loud? Everyone heard you" Sian looked at Nicki showing that she didn't care "Oh are you worrying Tom will hear me?" Nicki stared at her deeply and glanced at Tom in the process "Yes actually, look we need to talk. But not here come to my room yeah" Sian agreed the both women picked up their things and walked to Nicki's room to talk.

Sian sat down on the corner of the desk "Right, what's so important you couldn't tell me in there" Nicki closed the door and sighed "Right don't shout or laugh. The person I took home with me last night was..." Sian circled her hand telling Nicki to keep talking "Well? Who was it?" Nicki wiped her hand over her face "It was Tom, Tom spent the night with me last night" Sian's jaw dropped "Wait Tom, TomTom?" Nicki was being sarcastic "No Satnav, yes Tom" Sian didn't believe Nicki after what Tom said this morning "No, are you sure?" Nicki hit Sian in the arm "Yes I am bloody sure I do know who I had sex with Sian. She chucked the note that Tom wrote to Sian" Sian picked up the note to read it "He bloody left you there? And went? Nic you need to talk to him... Now!"


	5. The talk that lead to more

**Sorry for its so late, been really busy:) Please can you review so that I know what I am doing wrong :P**

Nicki's POV

I could see him looking at me from across the other side of the staffroom, there was fear in his eyes, was he in fear of me? Fear of me going to talk to him? Fear of me telling anyone what happened last night between us. I can't believe he is acting like this, he is acting so childish, its not as if I pushed my self onto him he came onto me, I still can't get my head around it. I need to talk to him.

Tom's POV

She has another thing coming if she thinks she can speak to me. Hold on. Why am I even being like this? I love her don't I, at least I think I did last night just seemed to change everything, before last night everything was hidden and it was like a secret which made it really exciting and fun, but after we had sex it seemed to real and I can't handle it. I mean me and Nicki, what. I don't know what I am going to do. We need to talk after all.

* * *

Nicki got up out of her chair and walked over to Tom who was in the corner of the staffroom reading the paper. She took the paper out of his hand and chucked it to the other chair.

"Tom we need to talk, you know exactly what I am talking about. My office now" Tom felt like he was about to have a row off a teacher, he walked almost scared to Nicki's office. "What do you want?" Tom snapped at Nicki "What the hell, you know exactly what I want, you bloody walked out on me, and all you could do was write a fucking note" Tom realised how angry Nicki is "Look I didn't mean for it to end like this" Nicki was still really angry "What did you expect? Me not to care, oh well I shagged him I got what I wanted" Nicki turned her back on Tom "I am not saying that, I'm just saying that..." Tom didn't know what to say Nicki shot back around to make eye contact with Tom "What saying what? That you don't feel the same way, well that's fine but if you could of told before you stuck your tongue down throat that would have been great" Tom retaliated "Well if you didn't want me to do it then you should have said, but you seemed all up for it last night, you wasn't moaning then, well you were but not to stop" Tom had a smug look on his face as he smirked. Nicki couldn't help but bite her to stop her self from laughing. "I am so sorry Nick, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just couldn't get my head around the fact that we had slept together, I mean I got all these feelings for you and I don't know what to-do with them"

Nicki started to blush, as Tom said he had feelings for her "Look Tom I like you, you know that I just..." Nicki was cut off by Tom touching his lips against hers, Nicki pulled back in shock but it didn't take long before she was back, their lips colliding sparks flying everywhere, their kiss's were getting deeper, Tom stopped "I want this, I want you" Tom bite his lip causing Nicki to get turned on, she pushed herself up against Tom kissing him with a passion, Tom started to unbutton Nicki's top when disaster strikes. Sian walks through the door with her head down "Hey Nicki did you talk to Tom after about..." She looked up shocked as the couple try to make the situation less embarrassing for all of them "Forget what I said, I will leave you to it" Sian giggled as she walked out of the room. Both Nicki and Tom were red with embarrassment but they also felt excited at the danger of having sex in school. Tom breaks the silence "Well that was awkward, I guess it wasn't the best thing to be doing in school" Nicki give him a sarcastic look "Ya think, you're get us into trouble you are. But I guess we should we should get back to work then forget what just happened" Nicki walked out trying to make herself look professional Tom sat there in amazement. Tom thought to himself 'Well bloody hell, she wants me show her imlike her and I do she does a runner. This women is so hard to please"


	6. The Weekend

It was a hot sunny Saturday afternoon, Tom and Nicki hadn't seen or spoken to each since what happened in her office the other day. Both of them knew it was a mistake to it on school grounds, but it felt so right for them. Both of them. Nicki was in the kitchen making Stir fry with her Labrador Alfie sitting at her feet, there was knock at the door Alfie shot up and started barking and running towards the door. Nicki turned the heat down on her food and walked towards the door. The person knocked the door again, Nicki was starting to get angry "Alright hold on, imam coming" Nicki held back Alfie as she answered the door, she was shocked at who was standing there.

Tom was standing on the other side of the door with a bouquet of red roses and a face that could only mean he was sorry for everything. Nicki didn't know what to think when Tom was standing there "So are you gonna ask me in or shall I go?" Tom was trying to not to be to serious but also not to funny. "What are you doing here?" She still wouldn't let him through the door "I just needed to see you, we need to talk" Nicki opened the door wider giving Tom access to the house. Nicki has a big house a huge living room with a corner sofa and a flat screen TV along with a bookshelf and a bed for the dog, the kitchen joins onto the living room. Tom walks into the house "Chuck your coat there and come to the kitchen" Tom takes off his coat and Alfie gets excited to see Tom as Tom has seen him many times Nicki wanted to get straight to the point with Tom "So what did you want to talk about then?" Tom didn't really know what to say he hadn't planned on Nicki letting him in "Well first of all chuck these in some water" Nicki grinned at the sight of the roses "You really didn't have to" Tom got up and walked towards Nicki who had her back turned while sorting out her flowers. He placed his hands on her hips and starting to kiss her neck.

Nicki quickly turned around "No Tom, you came here to talk and we are gonna talk" Tom sighed and sat back down "OK, I can't stop thinking about you Nic, since what happened in our office the other day, it just proved how much I feel for you how much I want to be with you" Nicki gave Tom a concerned look "Well that's a change seen as though the other day you couldn't stand to look at me, what has changed?"

"Me, I have changed. Well not changed but I have realised that I can't live without you. Nic I can't eat and this is me you are talking to, if I can't eat something is wrong" Nicki started to giggle "So, you want this then? You want a relationship?" Tom laughed "When you put it like that yes I do, and turn this song up I love it" Nicki walked over to the radio to turn it up, it was playing Justin Timberlake Mirrors "Good, because I want this to. I am sorry about the way I had acted after Sian walked in the other day I was just confused and well shocked if I am honest" Tom laughed "It doesn't matter" He put his arms around Nicki and gives her a strong hug, Tom starts to dance around the kitchen to his favourite song he picks up a banana and starts to sing to Nicki. Badly. "I don't wanna loose you know, I'm looking right at the other half of me. Its like your mirror" Nicki couldn't contain herself, she was laughing so much that she started to cry. Tom did a big spin to finish and started laughing at himself. Nicki walked over to her food which was still cooking, turned the cooker off and placed her food on a plate.

She felt bad that Tom didn't have anything "Do you want anything?" Tom knew exactly what to ask for "Do you even need to ask" He said with a big grin on his face, Nicki went to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of Corona for Tom "Ah you know me so well" He giggled to himself. Nicki sat down opposite Tom, they were both sitting around the little island in the middle of her kitchen, she put the plate of Stir Fry in between the both of them and placed down two forks "Tuck in then" They both sat there chatting and laughing while eating the food that Nicki had made for herself but ended up sharing with Tom.

Once they had stopped eating Tom was on his second bottle of beer and Nicki was on her first glass of white wine. They sat down on Nicki's corner sofa. Nicki turned on the TV to see what was on "What you want to watch?" Tom didn't really mind "Its up to you, I am happy with just sitting here doing nothing... Or we could?" Tom put his hand behind Nicki's head and pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss which blew her away. "Wow I missed you Nic" Nicki looked into Toms eyes "What exactly was it that you missed?" She said seductively and but her lip "Well ya know" They both knew exactly what he meant "Yeah I know" She pulled him into her as they both kissed like a pair of teenagers on a first date.


	7. Manic Monday

**Totally fangirling right now; Heather Peace (Nicki Boston) Tweeted me and Richard Mylan (Simon Lowsley) Tweeted me 3 times :') I cried I actually cried! Meg_Bunney (If you want to follow)**

**Longest Chapter yet. I am proud:) Please Review:L**

Toms POV

The sun was strong, the alarm clock was screaming 6 o' Clock and I am sure that I am still drunk. This is gonna be a long Monday. A manic Monday. I really shouldn't have stayed up all night drinking with Nicki, at least I know that she will be in same state as me when I get into work. Right let's get up and off to work.

Tom got out of bed and jumped into the shower to freshen himself up. He went down stairs to make himself breakfast, he had the bread in the toaster and the bacon on the grill just what he needed to cure his hangover this morning. While his food was cooking Tom popped his phone out and text Nicki 'I had a great time last night, sorry I couldn't stay the night had to sort things out for this Manic Monday morning. Cant wait to see you. T. Xxx' Tom smiled as he feels like he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Nicki was sitting in her Living room with a cup of tea watching the news as she does every morning before work, her phone buzzed and she had a message from Tom which put a huge smile on her face. She started replying to his message when she heard a loud smash coming from outside, she dropped her tea and run to the door. A black figure run from the side of her car, the windscreen of her car was smashed through with a brick there was glass everywhere and no chance of catching the person who did it.

Nicki was very, very angry her car was her baby her life. She walked in side the house and phone the police to come and take a look and then phoned Tom with the opening line 'Some fucker has bust the window on my car' Tom came over as soon as he could to see if Nicki was ok. The police arrived just before Tom to check the damage and work out exactly what happened. Nicki felt the police were a complete waste of time for her "So what happened her Miss Boston?" Nicki was infuriated "Well I put a brick through my own windscreen and called you for the fun of it, what the hell do you think happened I mean be real is it" Tom put his hand on Nicki's shoulder "Hey come on they are only here to help you" Nicki felt the touch of Tom calm her down a little "Sorry, its just not the way I wanted to start the week" Nicki was calming as Tom was there.

The police decided there was nothing that they could do for Nicki at this moment in time so they decided to come back later with a full team to look for finger prints and evidence and go from there. Tom got Nicki to calm down and eat something as all the worrying would eventually make her sick. "Look Tom I don't really want to let people see my motorbike after what happened to Jack so could you give me a lift to school?" Tom started to laugh "You named your car Jack?" Tom was keeled over laughing, Nicki hit him in the arm "Shut up, just give me a lift to school" Tom calmed himself "Yes, I will give you a lift babe" He pulled Nicki in and gave her a quick kiss to show his love. Tom and Nicki then jumped into Tom's car and drove to school.

* * *

As Tom and Nicki got together over the weekend nobody in the school knows about them. It was break time in school and Nicki made her way to the staffroom with Lorraine "Nic. Are you ok? You're looking a little grey?" Nicki could feel her stomach churning as she was speaking "Yeah, I have been feeling a bit ugh today, I thinks its with everything that happened this morning. Just worked me up a bit. Thanks though" Lorraine Smiled and walked over to the coffee machine and Nicki went to sit down as she didn't feel like eating or drinking anything, Sian walked through the door of the staffroom and sat down by Nicki "So you are alive then?" Nicki was dazed "Earth to Nicki" Nicki came back around to real life "What? Sorry, not feeling to good" Sian laughed "I said you alive then, seen as though I didn't hear from you all weekend. What were you doing that you couldn't talk?" Nicki giggled "Not what. Who?" Sian's face dropped and she shouted "TOM!" A lot louder than Nicki would have liked "Will you shut up! And yes Tom!" Sian wiped her finger across her eye "Ah tear, this is cute. So is it official?" Nicki had a grin on her face, but that was soon wiped by her stomach churning so much she had to be sick. She ran to the toilet holding her stomach, Sian wasn't far behind her wondering what was wrong. Nicki was being sick in the toilet "Nick, are you okay?" Nicki sat by the side of the toilet "Yeah, just a hangover from a few drinks with Tom last night" Sian raised her eye brows "Nicki Boston getting drunk on a school night. What has he done to you girl?" They both started laughing "He is a very bad influence" Nicki sighed "I know" They both laughed off the conversation as Nicki got up and walked back to the house staffroom.

* * *

It was last lesson of a very long day, Tom Clarkson had year 11 English and today was the day that the PRU kids were put into main stream. Today of all days. The day Nicki's windscreen was smashed, the day Tom had the worst class's ever. "Right everyone, shut up sit down and do your coursework. You lot from the PRU just do the work that Miss Boston gave to you right" Tom sat down in an angry way "She is not gonna be Miss Boston for long is she, Mr Clarkson is getting some off the Boston Bruiser and we all know it" The voice of the one and only Barry Barry "What are you talking about Barry, just shut up and do something oh no wait you lot aren't good for anything" Tom sat back and realised what he had just said he thought to himself 'What the fuck did I just say that for? Nicki is gonna kill me of she finds out about all of this'. Rhiannon Salt got up out of her chair "Did you hear that? He just said that we were good for nothing" She was trying to start a fight in the classroom "Don't worry I will just tell Miss Boston because we all know who wears the pants in that relationship need I say more" Barry finished off with wink. But Barry had pushed Tom to far this time, Tom shot up out of his seat and made his way to the back of the classroom, he grabbed Barry by the throat and threw him up against the wall. The class started going wild at the chance of a teacher/student fight. Unlucky for Tom, Michael was passing at the time of the incident. He run into the classroom and grabbed Tom off Barry "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get into my office now!" Tom walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him "As for the rest of you calm down and do your work, Barry cooler now!"

As Tom was walking down the Corridor he was outside Nicki's classroom as she was on mainstream for the day. He got so angry with Barry and Himself that he turned and plunged his fist into a wall splitting all his knuckles and breaking his thumb. Nicki ran out of her classroom to see what was wrong "What's wrong? Shit look at your hand. What happened?" Before Tom could even say anything Michael was there "Nicki get back to your lesson, Tom move!"

* * *

Michael was very, very angry at Tom and wanted to know why he lashed out "Why on earth did I just see you with your hand around a pupils throat?" Michael was standing with both hands on the desk and staring right at Tom "But this is not just any pupil is it, this is Barry Fucking Barry the worst pupil this school has ever seen, and he was winding me up" Michael was still angry as he was not getting anywhere with Tom "It doesn't matter who it is you can't just go chuck your hands around his throat, why did you do it?" Tom stood up "Because I wanted to, because I wanted to know what it would be like to see him suffer. He will never take the piss out of my girl again" Michael turned around shocked "I will forget that you just said the first part as I would have to sack you if you had really said it, but what girl Tom?" Michael started to calm "Are you telling me you and Nicki are having a personal relationship?" Tom got defensive "I am not telling you anything" Michael didn't respond. The bell went for the end of the day. Just as Michael was going to say something else Nicki walks in "Someone tell me what is going on now?!" Tom put his head between his hands and Michael continued speaking "Tom, I can see why you did it, he is a wind up. Don't you ever let this happen again, I will have a word with him to apologise for everything but you need to sort this out. I am suspending you for a week to give you time to cool off and when you come back I want Tom back" Michael grabbed his bag and walked out of his office.

Tom stood up, Nicki still totally unknown to the situation "What the bloody hell did you so to get suspended for week?" Tom walked away, Nick grabbed his should to turn him around "What the fuck did you do? Tell me!" Tom's anger was building "I tried to kill Barry Barry, and if Michael hadn't have seen I probably would have. You happy?" Tom sighed "No obviously I am not happy. Why?" Tom snapped (again) "Its your basterd PRU kids Nick, I can't handle them they have place in mainstream at all, they are just good for nothing and worthless" Nicki turned and slapped Tom across the face "And you call your self a teacher, come back to me when you got your life sorted!"


	8. Test It

Tom POV

Well its been a week since I was suspended and I am not looking forward to going back to work today. I know that Nicki is gonna ignore me after what happened last Monday and we haven't spoken to each other since. It wasn't my fault I as angry if she knew the truth she would forgive me, I know she would. Barry was over the line and I couldn't handle somebody talking about my girl, well she was my girl, anyway I can't handle people talking about her in the way that he did.

Nicki POV

I can't believe I haven't spoken to Tom in a week, its be a long day today. We just don't seem to do anything right these days, we are always arguing with each other breaking up and making up. Is this really meant to be or are we just trying to make it work because we want it, maybe its not meant to happen. Oh wise up Nic, if you like you like and he obviously likes you. Its still gonna be a long day, I still feel quite ill drained and feeling sick all the time ugh.

Tom drives into the school yard with his music playing quite loud he stopped suddenly when Barry Barry walked In front of his car, he knew he couldn't do anything as he was treading on very thin ice. Barry laughed as he tapped the front of Toms car, he them moved away as he was bored that Tom didn't retaliate. Tom parked his car and got out with his bag, then in she came on her black motorbike, she parked up took her helmet off and shook her hair to get it back to normal. Tom was staring and then snapped out it when Nicki notices him staring. She walked Tom helmet in hand, her black leather jacket fitting her perfectly and her tight black trousers fitted her legs like they were made just for her, Tom couldn't help himself he had to look, he couldn't handle not having her to himself again.

Tom catches up to Nicki to talk her about what happened "Nicki, we need to talk" Nicki didn't look impressed, but she really wasn't feeling well and didn't want to speak to Tom "Ok, later I am really not in the mood to talk" Nicki's face was going white and she could feel her stomach turning "Nic, are you OK? You look ill" Nicki sighed "Yeah, just got the bug" Tom was convinced "The same bug you had a week and a half ago? Really? Come on let's take you into the staffroom and get you a glass of a water" Tom grabbed Nicki's helmet and bag so she wasn't carrying anything.

Nicki and Tom walked into the staffroom, it was full and really loud. Nicki wasn't impressed with the amount of noise in there, she sat down and out her head in her hands "Ugh" Tom put his stuff down and went to get Nicki a glass of water. Sian noticed Nicki was in and went to talk to her "Still not well Ai?" Sian sat next to Nicki "No, I feel like shit" Sian went closer to Nicki "Did you do it last night?" Nicki looked up and swallowed "No, I can't I don't want to know" Putting her head back in her hands "You have to, have you got it on you?" Nicki got her bag and looked through it "Yes I have, why?" Sian got up and started to walk out "Well come on we can do it now" Nicki got up "What.. No. Not in school! Sian! Sian!" Nicki turned to Tom who was walking towards "Off to toilet be back now" Nicki walked towards the toilet as she knew that is where Sian would be "Sian are you in here?" Nicki felt uneasy at Sian wanted her to do "Yep come on, you have to do it now you need to know" Nicki went in her bag and unveiled a box with a pregnant test inside, Sian walked over and locked the door on the teachers toilet so they privacy "OK, are you ready?" Nicki took a deep breathe and took the pregnancy test into the toilet with her.

A couple of seconds later she walks out "Right 1 minute and 30 seconds wait, I got the timer on my phone on to check the time, Sian I don't know if I can do this" Sian grabbed Nicki to give her hug "Its going to be OK what ever happens I am here for you and I am sure Tom will be too" Nicki smiled "Thanks, right its time" Nicki turned the pregnancy test and looked at the front...


	9. YesNo

**Please Can you review after you read guys, so I know if you like or not! Thanks to the people who are reviewing, love you guys :') Sorry as well guys I have been help up in school and work:) **

Nicki fell to the floor and broke down crying "So its positive then?" Nicki didn't answer she was just crying "I can't be, why?" Sian pulled Nicki Up off the floor so she still sitting on the floor but her back was against the wall "Nic, its nothing to worry about. It's only a baby" Nicki looked up "I don't want a child, I would just mess it up, like my mother did with me" "Hey you don't know that, you might be a natural?" Nicki laughed "Me a natural I hate kids, I am gonna have to get rid of it" Sian looked shocked "Wait don't you think you should talk to Tom about all this before you start making a rash decisions like that" Nicki looked confused "Oh does he really need to know, I don't want my decision to be changed by.. by.. by a sperm" Sian pulled Nicki off the floor, she needed to make her see sense "You have to tell him!" Sian was starting to get angry "You have known for 5 seconds and you already want to get rid of it, you are not in right mind to make a decision right now Nic! Just please talk to Tom about it will you" Nicki sighed "Fine, but I mean it Sian I don't want this baby" Nicki got up of the floor and Sian gave her hug to tell her that she was there for her whatever she decides.

* * *

It was break time and all the teachers were in the staffroom having a cup of tea and eating cake or something to boost their sugar levels. Tom is in the staffroom talking to Michael "So how is it to be back?" Tom gave him a look "It was a week not a year and good, I needed a bit of time to myself" Michael laughed "You mean didn't spend all your time with Nicki" Tom hit him in the arm "Actually No, we are not together" Michael put on a sad face "Aw well can't have everything ai mate" Just as Michael turned away from Tom, Nicki and Sian walk in "Tom we need to talk" Nicki sounded serous "Hey maybe your luck is changing" Michael whispered to Tom.

Tom walked out of the staffroom "Hey what's up? Something wrong?" He could see the look of worry on her face "Look Tom, I..." Nicki started to cry "Hey don't cry" Tom grabbed Nicki and pulled her closer, tears streaming down her cheek her pulled his sleeve over his hand wiped away her tears "Tell me what is wrong, I can't help you otherwise?" Nicki looked up at Tom "I'm pregnant" His face dropped along with the rest of his body, he started to feel faint "Wha... What? Wait? What? You're having a baby?" Tom's face started to light up a little, but Nicki's didn't "I don't want it" He stopped "What?!" Nicki wiped her tears away "I can't, its not right" Tom couldn't believe what she was saying "You can't, you can't do this to me. Please, Nicki I..." He looked into her eyes "I love you" This was the first time he had said this to her she was shocked "I love you Nick, please keep this baby. We can do this, Together" He pulled Nicki closer and kissed her deeply. Will Tom's convincing words change her mind?


	10. What was holding her back?

**Sorry for the delay guys, Coursework! Work! Work! And more work! Please keep reading and reviewing!**

It was a Friday morning, Tom and Nicki were sitting at Toms breakfast table. It had been four days since Nicki told Tom that she was expecting his child, this was the first time they had, had time to talk about it. Last night Nicki came over but they just watched a film and nothing was said, the days before they hadn't seen each other at all. Tom was the first one to bring up the baby situation in conversation "So how are feeling?" Nicki knew what Tom was referring to, but she didn't answer the way he had wanted "I am good" She faked a smile "You know what I meant, any morning sickness?" Nicki held her stomach, trying to feel something for the baby that she doesn't want "A little, but I am fine" Tom grabbed her hand "Have you thought more about what I said?" Nicki let go and shot up out of her seat, she ran to the toilet. Tom not far behind her "Nicki, are you OK?" Nicki was throwing up into the down stairs toilet, she was at it for while and Tom was starting to worry "I thought you said it wasn't that bad?" Nicki lifted her head from the bowl of the toilet "Well it isn't as bad as last time..." She paused, realising what she had just said "Hold on, last time?" Nicki wiped her mouth "Well I, I have been pregnant before" Tom didn't know what to say "How? Why didn't you tell me?" Nicki giggled as if to lighten the mood "I think you know how Tom, I didn't think you needed to know" Tom was starting to get angry, why was Nicki keeping secrets from him "What so you just kept it a secret. Where is the child now?" Nicki's eyes started to fill up with tears "I miscarried, I was only 15 it was all a big mistake, I was a stupid girl who didn't know what to do with her life and needed up screwing it up by getting knocked up" Tom felt happy that Nicki was telling him this, as this could be the reason that she doesn't want to keep his baby "Oh, I am so sorry. So is this why you wanted to get rid of this baby? Just in case it happened again?" Nicki nodded in agreement "Nic, babe, you don't know that it will happen again" Nicki got up and stood in front of Tom "How can you be sure?" Tom pulled Nicki closer and kissed her passionately "Because I love you, that's why" Nicki blushed "I love you too"

Nicki kissed Tom, Tom kissed her back, passionately kissing Tom started to slide his hands down Nicki's back and around her bum, he moved his lips and started to kiss her neck causing Nicki to groan, the room was getting very heated until Toms phone started to ring. The couple stopped kissing and Nicki composed herself, sorting out her hair and her clothes, Tom went over to answer his phone 'Unknown Number' But he answered it anyway "Hello?" No answer "Hello?" Tom didn't think anything of it and put the phone down "Who was it?" Nicki shouted from the bathroom "Oh just a funny phone call, so I have an amazing idea for us" Nicki walked out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes "What is it?" Tom was starting to get excited "Well seen as though we are both on the same page with the whole baby thing, I thought maybe we could book a hospital appointment, ya know for a scan?" Nicki wasn't to sure, but did she really have choice, it would break his heart for her to say no, and she loved him way to much to do that "Yeah okay, I will ring them at break time and sort something out, but Tom..." Tom turned around "Yeah" With a little smile on his face "Don't tell anyone before we know everything is ok" Tom agreed with Nicki and went upstairs to get changed for work.

* * *

It was break time and Nicki was in the PRU getting ready to ring the hospital, she was nervous and worried that something might go wrong. But she was doing this for Tom and that's all that mattered. She got out her phone and tapped in the number of the Post Pregnancy ward for Greenock General Hospital "Hello I would like to book an appointment0to see a doctor please, Nicki Boston Thursday at 12:45 That's great thanks" While Nicki was on the phone Sian walked in, Nicki didn't mind as Sian already knew that Nicki was pregnant "So who was that?" Nicki gave her a its none of your business look, but told her anyway "It was the hospital, I made an appointment to see them Thursday" Sian sighed "So you decided to get rid of it then, okay, I guess I was never meant to be auntie Sian" Sian was trying to make Nicki feel guilty clueless that Nicki had changed her mind "Before you start telling me how much of a bad person I am and black mailing me. The hospital appointment was to see a doctor for the baby, not to get rid of it, me and Tom had a chat and I decided I wanted to keel it" Nicki was trying to hold back a smile, but it wasn't working "Really? Nicki I am so happy for you, and Tom" Sian run up to Nicki to give a hug and congratulate her.


End file.
